As quantum dots control their size, they can easily control energy bandgaps, thereby being used as a light emitting material by using such characteristics. In addition, the quantum dots can generate electric charges by absorbing light of various wavelengths, and thus can be utilized as a material for a gas detecting sensor and a light detecting sensor in addition to the light emitting material.
Conventionally, a non-dispersive infrared (NDIR) sensor is used to measure a concentration of carbon dioxide, but for a real-time measurement, it has an inefficient aspect because of high energy consumption and long warm-up time of the equipment.